James T. Taylor (1794-1850)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW The entry for James in the 1850 US Mortality Schedule indicates an Ohio POB. His parents have not been identified. Some researchers indicate that he married Sarah Melvin in Greene County TN, which might indicate either that he 1) moved there from Ohio, married, and returned to the north later settling in Parke Co Indiana, or 2) he was born in Tennessee and the Ohio POB is in error. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 1792, 1794 Cmnt<---> 1792 date from US Mortality Schedule for 1850 Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Ohio Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> April 1850 Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Parke Co IND Cmnt<---> US Mortality Schedule for 1850 Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> c1818 Cmnt<---> Based on YOB's of children Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Madison Co, Ohio Cmnt<---> The Melvin family were in Ohio by c1808, so marriage could not have occurred in TN. Sarah would have just come of age in 1818. Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry The parents of James are unknown. type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Mary Ann Taylor 29 Sep 1819 Madison, OH Phebe Taylor 1 Jan 1821 Madison, OH Nancy Jane Taylor 31 Jan 1823 Madison, OH Robert Taylor (1826-1874) 4 Apr 1824 Parke, IN John Taylor 11 Apr 1825 Madison, OH Joseph M Taylor 11 Mar 1829 Parke, IN Silas Taylor 28 Nov 1830 Wabash, Parke, IN Roxia Ann Taylor 5 Nov 1831 Lyford, Parke, IN Roxanne Taylor 1833 IN James Taylor 1835 Lyford, Parke, IN Thomas Taylor 1835 Lyford, Parke, IN Amy Taylor 3 May 1835 IN Harrison Taylor 8 May 1836 Lyford, Parke, IN type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Family History Alternative Interpretation Records U.S. 1820 Census Record Ancestry Image for Madison Co OH Year 1820 Commentary State OH County Madison Township Union HOH Sex under 10 10-under 16 16-under 18 16-under 26 26-under 45 45-and older 1811-1820 1805-1815 1803-1804 1795-1804 1776-1794 1775 and up Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 10 <---> 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> Females <---> Female Under 10 <---> 1 10-under 16 <---> 16-under 18 <---> 16-under 26 <---> 1 26-under 45 <---> 45-and up <---> U.S. 1830 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1830 Commentary State Indiana Living next door is a Thomas Melvin, age 20-30, presumably a brother of Sarah. A few houses away is a Silas Melvin age 30-40, presumably another brother. William Hixon, age 30-40 lives a few doors further on, and Daniel Givens age 20-30 lives next to him. Elisha givens is listed on the previous page, age 40-50 County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and upwards Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 2 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 1 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 1 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> <---> Males <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 1 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> U.S. 1840 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1840 Commentary State Indiana The eldest male is between 40 and under 50, consistent with this being James T. Taylor. Eldest female is between 15 and 20; This is consistent with wife Sarah Melvin dying in 1839. James is living two households away from a Clarissa Taylor age between 50 and 60; this could be James' mother with a possible DOB of1780, vice 1795-1800 for James. Clarissa might also be the wife of a deceased brother. There is also a James (?) Justus living a few households away; he might be related to Katherine Justice, but the relationship would be somewhat distant from James Taylor. On the next page is a Catheine Wannamaugher, William Fryatt, James (?) Wannamaugher, Benjamin Givens, and Elijah Givens. These are related to Quitera May Patten of two generations later on. The Catherine Wannamaugher is probably Katherine Justice, wife of Phillip Wannamaugher who died 1835. Benjamin Givens is probably the husband of her daughter Nancy Ann, County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and up 1836-1840 1831-1835 1826-1830 1821-1825 1811-1820 1801-1810 1791-1800 1781-1790 1771-1780 1761-1770 1751-1760 1741-1750 1731-and Up Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 2 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 1 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and over <---> <---> Males <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Death Record Source Information: Jackson, Ron V., Accelerated Indexing Systems, comp.. U.S. Federal Census Mortality Schedules Index on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 1999. Original data: Compiled and digitized by Mr. Jackson and AIS from microfilmed schedules of the U.S. Federal Decennial Census, territorial/state censuses, and/or census substitutes. Description: Included in the 1850, 1860, 1870, and 1880 U.S. censuses were mortality schedules that asked questions regarding those who died in the twelve months prior to the enumeration. This database is an index to several of these schedules. The schedule lists the deceased name, sex, age, color, whether widowed or not, place of birth, month of death, occupation, and cause of death. In 1870 the parents' birthplaces were added. Learn more... *JAMES TAYLOR *Year: 1850 *County: PARKE CO. *State: Indiana *Age: 58 *Gender: M *Month of Death: APR *State of Birth: Ohio *ID#: MRT197_326231 *Occupation: FARMER *Cause of Death: FEVER References Links Research Needs The 1820 census for James Taylor shows that one person in the household was foreign born. That would have to be either James or Sarah, as the only other person in the household was their 1 year old son. One page further on Phebe Melvin, Sarah's mother, is shown as HOH with one person foreign born. The other members of the household are 18 or younger. It seems likely that the person who was foreign born was Phebe. That leads to the possibility that Phebe married in Ireland, and bore daughter Sarah prior to their immigration to the US. its also possible that one of the other household members is unrelated, and also foreign born. If this is true then its likely that the person in James' household that was foreign born was James himself. At least one person thinks Phoebe and James were born in Ireland as shown in Ancestry's U.S. and International Marriage Records, 1560-1900. That compilation includes both primary records, and secondary records. In this case the source document is family group sheet, and so the information simply represents one persons thoughts on the marriage. Other data given in this record is consistent with informaiton obtained from primary sources, so perhaps their POB of Ireland is sound. On the otherhand, the 1820 census shows only 1 person being foreign born and not naturalized. If both James and Phobe were foreign born we might expect the census record to show 2 persons. Howver, its possible that one of them (presumably James) had been naturalized. Name: Sarah Melvin James T. Tayler Gender: female male Birth Year: 1799 1794 Birth Place: IR IR Marriage Year: 1817 Marriage State: Ohio Source Citation: Source number: 1578.246; Source type: Family group sheet, FGSE, listed as parents; Source Information: Yates Publishing. U.S. and International Marriage Records, 1560-1900 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 2004. Original data: This unique collection of records was extracted from a variety of sources including family group sheets and electronic databases. Originally, the information was derived from an array of materials including pedigree charts, family history articles, querie. Description: This database contains marriage record information for approximately 1,400,000 individuals from across all 50 United States and 32 different countries around the world between 1560 and 1900. These records, which include information on over 500 years of marriages, were extracted from family group sheets, electronic databases, biographies, wills, and other sources. Learn more... Contributors Category:Created Using Research Template Category:Surname Taylor